Loose Ends
by Salvador
Summary: A series of vignettes featuring characters from the "Brick" film.
1. The Last Hit

Brick: Last Hit

Note: The following fics are based on characters from 'Brick,' created by Rian Johnson.

In a motel room, Tug wrapped a chalk white block in plastic wrap. Powdery residue stained his digits. He licked them. It tasted bitter, but strong. The aftertaste left a stinging sensation on his tongue. He reached for some twine and aluminum foil, adding another layer to the block.

Ring! Ring!

The doorbell startled him. He got up from his chair and crept quietly to the door. He reached into his waistband for his revolver. Peering into the keyhole, he saw a cloaked figure. Blonde strands and a glint of a hazel eye peeked from the hood. He opened the door.

"What you doin' here?" It was Em.

"Will you let me in?"

"You shouldn't be here?"

"Says who?" She entered, much to his dismay. He closed the door.

She leaned over to his face and kissed him on the lips. He accepted her gesture, planting her tongue into her mouth.

"Brendan won't like this."

"He doesn't know 'bout us."

"Nice package you got there." She looked at the table. "A gift for me?"

"That's for a client."

"Can it be for me?"

"No way, doll. It's business, not play."

"Can't we bend the rules once in a while?" she begged.

"Not this time. Boss got steamed before. Can't afford that."

Em sighed. Tug mentioned he had some joints to cure her insatiable fix. She complied.

After toking away, the two enjoyed each other's company in the bedroom. The scene was filled with intoxicated passion and elevated euphoria. Em felt at ease with him. She'd never experienced this with B. He was good to her, though, but she wanted to be with someone unlike him.

Tug had his share of flings, but Em was different. He might have been a lackey, but he knew when he was being played. With Em, he didn't mind. There was something about her he liked. It's no wonder Brendan liked her, he thought.

Em's face lied on Tug's chest. His arm wrapped around her waist.

"When's the delivery?"

"Wha--" He was a bit dazed from the weed. She repeated the question. "Tomorrow."

"What do I have to do to take a hit?"

"Girl, you got it real bad, don't cha?"

She tickled his ribs. He squirmed, chuckling uncontrollably.

"What can I say, it's a crave."

She slipped her hand into his jeans. Before she could do aything, Tug took it away.

"Shouldn't be doin' this." He unwrapped the block and sliced a flat wedge with his blade. He offered it to her.

"Boss'll get steamed at me."

"Don't worry about it, babe. He won't even know." She licked the powder off his fingers.


	2. Quid Pro Quo

Quid Pro Quo

Kara entered her dressing room, with bouquet of tulips in tow and two fair-skinned fellows beside her. She snapped her fingers at them, pointed at the one on her right, a well-groomed blonde with an open collar.

"Throat's parched. Get me my drink."

"What kind, Mistress Kara?"

"You know what kind?" Kara planted herself in her plush chair, her legs propped up on the vanity counter. She snapped twice at her other assistant, a thin guy with tousled dark locks and fuzzy chin stubble. "Put these somewhere." She handed him the bouquet. There was a knock at the door.

An adoring fan, she pondered. She instructed someone to answer it. The tousled dude complied. Brain appeared, dressed in sharp evening attire. He asked to see Kara. She recognized the voice and agreed to let him in.

"Didn't expect you appreciated fine drama?"

"Reality's my bag. There's rawness in that than in the staged kind?"

"So, your master let you off your leash tonight?"

Brain chuckled. "What makes you think that?"

Kara's blonde assistant arrived with her drink. She took a sip.

"Brendan depends on you to sniff out stuff and point out clues. You're a Watson."

"You got me figured."

Kara signaled her assistants to leave the room. They did.

"Not exactly."

"How's that?"

She stood up from her seat and fiddled around with her robe's knotted belt. "You're not like him. He's changed since breaking with Emily. He's torn up. Now, I'm no shrink, but I'd say he's a loose cannon ready to implode. If I were you, I stay outta danger."

"Brendan's not dangerous."

"What makes you think otherwise, honey." She approached him. "Do you know what's ticking in his melon? He's not stable."

"Why worry about me? You barely know me."

"That's where you're wrong, sugar. I know Brendan and through him, I know you. If not personally, then in brief passing of chatter." Kara looked at him. She rubbed his tie, loosening the knot around his neck and unfastened the top button of his collar. "Never seen you like this before. Barely recognized you."

"It's for a special occasion."

She took off his glasses and gazed at his blue eyes. "I'm not daft. You want something."

"Don't you have time to breathe once in a while?"

"In life, honey, breathing's not the only option. What you want?"

"I want some detail."

"Back to basics."

"What ya know 'bout Em's dealing with Pin?"

"I ain't close to neither of them."

"That's not what I was asking."

"Em sees him to get her fix fixed. She's hooked on the stuff."

"The brick?"

"You didn't hear this from me, okay. Em pays him in curing her crave each time she itches."

"Pays him financially?"

"Pays in favors, to be discreet."

"Didn't expect you to be the discreet type."

"If you're weren't in interrogater mode tonight, I figured I could loosen you up."

"I'm not in the mood tonight."

"When are you in the mood?"

"That's for me to know."

"Has anyone told you how cute you are?"

"Are you flattering me?"

"I'm just saying, that's all." Kara glanced back at him. His face flushed with a reddish tint. "Stop the press! Are you beaming red?"

"I got what I came here for. Thanks for the info, Kara."

"Come back anytime, sugar. I'm always open to new things."


	3. Mirage

Mirage

[Note: This is an alternative ending of the film.

"Brendan."

Brendan squirmed in his bed. A whispery voice called out his name again. From the corner of his pillow, his eyelid opened, He stared into the darkness of his bedroom.

"Brendan."

"Emily?"

"Brendan."

He was startled. Was it her? He was skeptical about the paranormal. It was nothing he had any knowledge of nor was interested in. Could it be her, he wondered, or was it some monkey pulling a ruse. He rose out of bed and switched on his desk lamp. The display of the clock read four forty. Dusk would soon approach.

"Come to me."

"Where are you?" He looked around his surroundings. "Is it you?"

"Come to me."

"Don't be playing me a fool, whoever you are! I'm not that--"

"Brendan!" Her voice quivered. "I swear it's me!"

Brendan didn't know what to make of this scene. He didn't know whether he was awake or dreaming. He hoped it was the latter.

"Remember our spot we went to on the weekends." Brendan recalled what she was referring to. Spade's Hill, it was their secret hideout they would venture out to when they wanted privacy. She instructed him to meet her there.

Brendan slipped on his clothes and shoes and crept quietly out of his room.

He traveled by bike to his destination. He thought about her. He had always thought about her, from the time they had split to the site of her lifeless body lying in the cold, dirty water. He couldn't get her out of his head. It was like he couldn't cut the umbilical cord that linked them together. He don't think he wanted to sever that tie.

He arrived at Spade's Hill.

A silhouetted figure emerged from the darkness. It walked toward Brendan. Nervous, he didn't know whether to fight or run. As the figure appeared closer, streaks of light illuminated the shape. It was the shape of a young blonde girl. Brendan cried at the sight.

"Hello, Brendan." She wiped the tear off of his cheek.

"Don't be sad, baby."

"Glad to see you."

"So am I. I couldn't stand not seeing you again."

"Wish I could've raised you back."

"I know." Her voice shook. "I should've asked for your help. Sorry."

She collapsed to the ground, crying uncontrollably. Brendan leaned over to her, hugging her. Her head rested on his shoulder. His chin brushed against her forehead. He felt the coldness radiating from her flesh.

Emily lifted her head and stared at Brendan. She said she had an idea. She rose off the ground and grabbed his hand. "Follow me." He followed her. It was just like old times. Hiking through the woods on a Sunday afternoon, with no cares in the world and just the air and nature around them.

She stopped at the edge of a cliff. "Remember this?" He nodded.

"Lovely view."

"Yes it is."

She approached him and embraced his lips. He accepted the gesture. His glasses dropped to the earth. She pulled back.

"Try it."

"What?"

"Please." She pulled off his jacket. "Try it for me."

He sniffled, wiping tears streaming his face. Smiling at him, Emily removed her blouse.

He lifted his shirt, dropping it to the ground. Next, he unfastened the button of his jeans and unzipped the fly. Each leg was removed from the denim garment. She took off her jeans.

"Feel good?"

"Relieved."

She took his hand and they approached the cliff's sharp edge.

"Let's be together, B."

"Okay, Em."

They leaped off the cliff, descending into the unknown.


End file.
